


freak

by fairysylveon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, bullet wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: short mild (?) guro pwprhys has a bullet wound, katagawa and rhys are both grossread the tags please
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	freak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry
> 
> had to post this at a godforsaken hour immediately after finishing or I wouldn't post it at all
> 
> this is your last warning that this contains bullet wound fingering
> 
> edit: decided to un-anon this but might put it back later lmao

Rhys is panting, the fingers of his metal arm squeezing Katagawa's shoulder hard enough to bruise. _ “Fuck--” _

Katagawa looks  _ far  _ too smug, and he makes a pleased hum as he shoves his finger back into the bullet hole in Rhys’ stomach. Rhys cries out, squirming away instinctively even as his cock pulses hot and heavy in the confines of his pants.

“You're kind of a freak, Rhys,” Katagawa says, voice somewhere between taunting and affectionate.

And that's  _ rich  _ coming from him, especially considering he's  _ clearly  _ enjoying this too. Irritated, Rhys opens his mouth to tell him as much, but Katagawa twists his finger, and Rhys throws his head back, moaning loudly.

“Think you can cum like this?” Katagawa asks. Rhys can't manage to form words. Instead he shrugs, and Katagawa smirks, thrusting his finger roughly into the hole. “Wanna find out then?”

Rhys gives him a jerky nod, and fuck, maybe Katagawa is right. Maybe he  _ is  _ a freak, but he can't really bring himself to care all that much right now.

“Come on, Rhys. Let's hear that pretty voice.” Katagawa pulls his finger away, and Rhys whines at the loss. 

“Fuck you,” Rhys says, breathy and weak.

“Careful. I might just give you another hole if you don't behave.” Katagawa glances pointedly at the gun on Rhys’ desk, then meets his eyes again, looking at him like he's challenging Rhys to test him.

Rhys decides not to press his luck; as much as he's enjoying this, he'd really rather  _ not  _ be shot again.  _ One  _ extra hole in his body is  _ plenty.  _ So he gives Katagawa what he wants, and says,  _ “More.  _ Please, Katagawa--”

“There you go, buddy, _ that's _ it. I'll take care of you,” Katagawa says, circling his finger around the hole before shoving it back in, making Rhys shout and dig his fingers into Katagawa's shoulder with a hiss.

“Fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuck, Kat--”  _ Rhys is trembling, his breaths harsh and heavy as he looks down at himself, watching Katagawa's finger slide into him. 

“Too bad it's not big enough to stick my cock in, huh?” Katagawa says, infuriatingly conversational, but somehow it still makes Rhys’ traitorous dick  _ ache. _ He groans, bucking his hips up, desperate for friction that Katagawa won't give. “I know you can do it.  _ C'mon, _ Rhys,” Katagawa encourages, fucking his finger into the hole more forcefully. “Cum for me, baby.”

Rhys cries out, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. Katagawa leans forward to kiss softly at his neck, a stark contrast to the finger thrusting into him, and Rhys shudders, his mouth falling open on a  _ filthy _ moan as he cums in his pants, his hips jerking forward involuntarily.

Rhys leans forward, slumping against Katagawa as he catches his breath. Katagawa lets Rhys cling to him for a little while, then takes a half-step back, before pulling his finger out of Rhys’ wound. He stares at his blood-covered hand for several moments, and Rhys wonders what he could be thinking. 

He half worries that Katagawa might be judging him.  _ Why  _ he's anxious about judgement from the creepiest man he knows is anyone's guess, but he feels it all the same.

But then Katagawa puts his hand up to his mouth and wraps his lips around a finger, sucking the blood off.

Rhys wrinkles his nose and stares at Katagawa, disgusted by what he's seeing.  _ “Ew.  _ What the hell is wrong with you?”

Katagawa pulls his finger out of his mouth and shrugs, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Same thing that's wrong with you, I guess. You probably woulda thought that was hot if you were still hard.”

Rhys opens his mouth to argue, but he finds he doesn't have a real response. Actually, it  _ pains  _ Rhys to admit it, but he's probably right. There's a lot of things about this particular encounter for Rhys to be ashamed of, Katagawa’s involvement included, and at this point, it won't  _ really _ surprise him if he discovers  _ that’s _ a weird, deeply buried kink of his, too. He lets out a resigned sigh, and covers his face with his hand in shame. “...Touché,” he says, sounding miserable about it.

**Author's Note:**

> rhys in the last two lines is just my self insert


End file.
